In the Dust of the Moon
by the-magna-angel
Summary: The grand tale of Tai, the former digidestined, as he struggles with the problems of his life and his failed dreams. Join the thousands of Digimon fans delighting in what they call themagnaangel's greatest work.


hi! welcome to my story! i hope you like it! please dont flame me for this story, and i know i dont spell sum words correctly some times but this isn't english class lol. anyway, please r&r and tell me what you think! if enough people like it I'll post chapter 2!

"_So you are the little woman who wrote the book that started this great war!"_ - Abraham Lincoln

**"IN THE DUST OF THE MOON"**

Once upon a time there was a boy named Tai. tai was an odd fellow . ...he wanted to go to the moon. but the moon was so far away, he couldn't reach it. every night he would look up at the moon, and dream of being with the martians there. they were not supposed to be there, the martians. but they always were. they were always doing something to the moon. what else could explain all the craters? The craters . . . filled with the blood of the ones the martians had killed. tai wanted to go up to the moon, and talk to them. they would be the only ones who would listen to them. they wouldn't laugh or him and make fun of his big hair, the martians. no, they were an understanding race. but he could not talk to them. he wanted to talk to them badly. because he knew the truth.

it was them.

they made it all up.

THEY FAKED IT.

the martians were always trying to mess with humans' heads . .. wHat better way to do it than make up a video that faked the moon missions? they were horrible, the martians. horrible people. but they weren't people. they were martians. but still they understood. and tai spent all of his energies trying to reach the moon.

he was just thinking he would never ever ever reach it until his friend sora came along.

sora was ... he hated sora. she had went to go hang out with matt, leaving tai alone in the dust.

IN THE DUST.

in the dust of the moon

"hi tai" she said

tai hated her more than ever...that rhymed. hi tai. it sounded stupid. stupid like soras stupid name. sora was worthless, utterly worthless ... how dare she make a fool of herself like that, right in front of him? there was no matt around. no matt to impress. because tai had killed matt. he had stabbed him with a stick. but sora didn't know ... sora didn't know anything. when she did, it would be too late. she didn't knnow how much tai hated matt, how much ty wanted to kill him, all that time when they had that first adventure in 01. with the dark masters.

"hi, sora" he said back. "now go away". at least he wanted to say that. But he didn't. he knew that would make her mad. sora was so emotional sometimes. then he got an idea. he got agumon to help. agumon lit sora on fire, and she started burning.

'hahaha' said tai. burn to the ground, sora, burn. you will burn like i burned matt.

then tai fell asleep. when he woke up, his world was changed forever...

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, of number four, privet drive, were proud to say that they were prefectly normal, thank you very much. they wre the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just idn't hold with such nonsense. mr and mrs kamiya liked drills. in fact mr kamiya worked at a drills factory. he made drills. one day he made a super powerful drill. ty found it unfortunately. ty was mr. kamiya's son./ tai was a good kid. until he killed matt. so they had to lock him up. tai's bedroom was a cupboard under the staircase. sometimes spiders were there. he pretended they were matt and squashed them.

'now be careful with this drill said mr. kamiya

but tai was not careful with it. he held it up. the drill started spinning. soon tai was raised up into the air. he up and floated away, high in the sky. 'im flying' he thought. 'i'm going to the moon!

but it was not nighttime. the moon was not out yet! tai was flying, flying into the sun!

'NO' SAID TAI 'NOW ILL NEVER GET TO THE MOON11111

TAI STARTED FLOATING TOwards the sun. the heat burned him. "ow ow ow ow ow " he said. soon he would be burned to a crisp!

WILL TAI MAKE IT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! R&R please!


End file.
